A meeting for some, a reunion for others
by Username not Password
Summary: Mal, Zoe and Jayne are looking for a quiet drink, but what they find is an old friend of Mal and Zoe. How will this untimely reumion go? Read on to find out! Rated T just to be safe. ;)


"Listen, we'll do the job, nothin' is gonna go wrong, it'll be shiny," said Mal, glancing over his shoulder at Zoë, the look on her face said a lot about what she thought about that comment.

"If you'll pardon my askin' sir, but why does that not reassure me?" she said

"You just gotta have a little more faith in me. But, first, there ain't no rush, let's go get a drink."

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Jayne, smiling. The three of them headed across the street to a raggedy little building with the words: Public House, scrawled above the door in white paint. Mal pushed aside the scrap of cloth that acted as a doorway and squinted at the low light within.

"Yep, this is the place, damp, dark, and reekin', just what I need right now."

"Are you gonna stand there all day, or are we getting a drink?" said Jayne. They entered the building and went to sit at the bar. A barmaid with red hair turned around from the cupboard and smiled,

"What can I get you si… Mal!?" she burst. Mal spluttered.

"Cara!?" he shouted, even louder.

"Look, we can't talk here," the girl hissed, taking Mal's arm, "follow me." She slipped off her apron, revealing a pale blue top and dark blue trousers. "Harry, tell the boss I'm goin' out for a spell, I might be a while," she shouted to a young man further down the bar, he nodded, gesturing to the door. The girl yanked a miniature version of Mal's coat off a hook and beckoned to the trio. They followed her out of a back door and into an alley. "Right, now we're alone, what are you doin' here!?" she yelled, "And who the hell is that?" she said pointing to Jayne.

"We're just doing a job," said Mal, slightly taken aback. What had happened to the girl he watched grow up? "I own a ship now, fully crewed, and this is Jayne."

"You gonna let this girl talk to you like that, Mal?" said Jayne taking a step forward.

"Yes, for now," Mal snapped at him, and Jayne stepped back.

"So Cara, where's your father? Last I heard he had a ranch on Darkrise, you're a long way from home," Zoë cut in.

"Dad's dead. Henry inherited the ranch; I got out o' there as fast as I could," said Cara, shrugging.

"He's dead?" exclaimed Mal, "How?"

"Well, he was never the same after Serenity Valley; I guess it finally caught up with him."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that, he was a good soldier, and a good friend," said Mal, solemnly, he saw Zoë slouch out of the corner of his eye.

"Guess his luck ran out," said Cara, leaning on one leg.

"You inherit his uniform?" asked Zoë, indicating the brown coat.

"Nah, this is mine, I only fought in the last few battles, but it's still mine," Cara replied, tugging the coat defensively around herself.

"Wait, you would have only been fifteen, no, thirteen!" said Mal, stepping forward.

"So? Well, it was nice to catch up and all, but I'll get in trouble if I stay out here too long, so, see ya guys," said Cara, and with that she limped back into the bar, leaving Mal, Zoë and Jayne standing stunned.

"Well, is it just me, or was that a mite abrupt?" said Zoë.

"Yeah, and was she limping?" said Mal.

"Who the hell even was she?" asked Jayne.

"A friend's daughter, he was a corporal in the same regiment as us, but he was transferred after the battle of Du-Khang," said Zoë, "he was a good friend, we got to know him and his family pretty well."

"Yeah, but she's changed a lot since we last saw her," said Mal.

"Combat does that to you," said Zoë.

"Anyway, let's get back to Serenity, or they'll start to worry," Mal said, breaking the tension. With that they headed back to the docks.

"Where have you been? You look terrible!" said Kaylee, as Mal, Zoë and Jayne walked through the big hatch doors.

"Don't ask," said Zoë, pushing the button to shut the cargo bay doors.

"Did you get the job?" Kaylee asked, changing the subject.

"Yep," Mal answered, holding up a scrap of paper, "tell Wash to set a course for Boros." Zoë went to the com-switch and said:

"Wash, set a course for Boros." Mal and Zoë headed up to the bridge, where they found Wash halfway through a conversation with Inara.

"…Green for docking, five, four, three, two, one and...," he said, and Inara's voice crackled through the com-link:

"Locked on, thanks Wash, Inara out."

"Wash, are we cleared for take-off?" asked Mal.

"Yep, ready when you are," Wash replied, flicking three switches above his head.

"Alright, take off, said Mal, bracing himself for take-off. The engines revved, and the ship lifted off. "Breaking atmo in five, four, three, two, one."

"Mal?" aid Jayne, looking into the bridge.

"What do you want Jayne?" said Mal.

"It's that girl, Cara."

"What about her?"

"She's here."

"What!? Làngfèi!" Mal shouted, as Cara limped into the bridge.

"Wait, who is this?" said Wash, looking confused. Mal ignored him.

"Cara, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I wasn't sure whether you'd take me if I just asked, so I snuck aboard," the girl replied.

"Well," said Mal, running his hand through his hair, "I guess you'll have to stay on to Boros" he softened as Cara's face fell, "and, if you prove yourself useful, you might stay on a mite longer." He smiled inwardly as Cara brightened up. "You got everything you need?"

"Got my suitcase, and my dad's pistols," said Cara nodding.

"Good, and for now, we'd better get our doctor to see to that leg."


End file.
